Firearms can be used with a variety of accessories which can complement and enhance performance of the firearm for particular applications. Among the more common such firearm accessories include devices such as flash hiders and suppressors, which attach to a muzzle end of the firearm. The suppressor can include a wide variety of expansion chambers, baffles and structural features which dissipate and absorb energy to reduce acoustic report as a bullet exits the muzzle end of the firearm. Such an arrangement can require aligning the bullet passageway through the suppressor with the barrel of the firearm. Furthermore, it is highly desirable in many situations, such as tactical or combat situations, for the suppressor to be securely attached to the firearm, but also easily and rapidly removable from the muzzle end of the firearm (or from a flash hider attached to the muzzle end of the firearm). Various suppressor mount systems range from threaded mounts to numerous locking mechanisms. Many current devices involve the use of secondary tools to release the suppressor from the firearm, which can be time consuming and cumbersome, particularly during combat or law enforcement scenarios where fractions of a second can dramatically affect operator options and mission outcomes.